


A cryptic pregnancy

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But mostly confusion, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Portgas D. Ace, Omega Verse, kinda angsty, nobody knows what is happening until too late, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace had been having stomach cramps since he woke up. Somewhere along the way it got so bad Thatch had forced him to the infirmary. It got worse and worse until something popped.Or going into labor and giving birth sucks, especially when you don’t know that you are pregnant.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One piece stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	A cryptic pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii there!
> 
> Just to avoid confusion. This story was not written to have any connection with my other work ‘where can I feel safe?’ 
> 
> I know these cases of cryptic pregnancies are rare and in the omega verse even more unlikely. Just bear with it. I read about this somewhere and thought, why not.

Ace woke up with some serious stomach pain. He laid in bed for a moment, deciding if he should get out of bed or not. He opened his eyes a little too look if Marco was still in bed, but he wasn't. A whine escaped his mouth. He really wanted his alpha here. He knew Marco had duties to attend too, so he couldn't do that tho. Instead he opted to nestle himself into Marco's pillow.

Shiiiit, he really needed to get out of his bed to do his duties, but his stomach was hurting so much.

He stayed in bed for another thirty minutes before finally convincing himself to get out of bed. He should probably eat something. His stomach was probably upset because he hadn't.

He slowly got himself ready for the day and made his way to the dining hall. Unfortunately for him, the smell of food did nothing to ease his stomach. It actually made it more upset.

He grabbed his usual fifteen plates before sitting down. He didn't make it even to plate five. Thatch, who had seen Ace eat, grew quite concerned. Ace wasn't eating his food with the gusto he always did and the young omega smelled...weird. He couldn't really put it.

Thatch slowly made his way over. "Ace, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Thatch. I don't think I can eat this. My stomach has been kind of upset since this morning. And I don't know. I just can't eat another bite." Ace said sadly. He knew Thatch didn't like to waste food and the rules of the ship were if you grabbed, than you have to eat it. All of it. But he couldn't. His stomach wouldn't let him. Just thinking about needing to eat all that is left made him nauseous.

But Thatch wasn't really focused on that. He was mainly concerned about Ace. He ate _a third_ of what he usually eats. That couldn't be healthy and that added with the weird scent and stomach ache send some alerts off in his mind. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Ace looked up in shock. "I don't have time for that! I need to check the weaponry and than I need to-." Ace was cut off by a really painful abdominal pain. His hands flew to his stomach and face contracted in pain. He would have doubled over if there hadn't been a table between his head and his legs.

Thatch's alpha senses flared in alarm when it happened. He was quickly next to Ace. His hands also over Ace's stomach, trying to find what was wrong. After a few second he picked Ace up. He than noticed that there was blood. The cook didn't waste a second before rushing to the nurses office, ignoring everyone in his way. He kicked the door hard open. "HELP! Ace is hurt! He's bleeding somewhere."

Three nurses immediately came to his aid. They laid Ace in one of the beds. One nudges Thatch away and the other two stayed with Ace.

The nurse asked the pompadoured alpha what had happened and he tried explain it as best as he could. In the middle of his story they heard protests and yelling from the med bay.

Thatch got over there again as quick as possible. He was in time to see Ace trying to force himself out of bed with the two nurses trying to keep him down. Thatch quickly helped. The look of betrayal on Ace face was like an arrow to the heart.

"Thatch? You too? I'm fine. It's just a little stomach pains and a reopened wound. Let go of me! I need to get back to my duties. The second division needs me! I can't just lay around here doing nothing in bed all day." Ace tried to wiggle his way out with little succes.

Everyone knew Ace was a terrible patient. So they should have expected that this would happen. "Ace, those were not just some little stomach pains and your wound could get infected. They second division can go on day without you. I'll inform Teach of this okay? He should be able to handle things until you get back on your feet." Thatch tried to reassure, but Ace didn't look convinced at all.

"You don't want to worry Marco, right?" Thatch knew that was a low blow but he didn't know what else to say or to do.

Ace slowly laid back down. "Fine! I'll stay here for one day. If I feel fine tomorrow morning, than I'm ditching this place."

"Deal."

Within an hour everyone was informed about what had happened to the second division commander. There had been a few visits and Teach had taking over the leading for now. Everyone was also informed that if they would see Ace outside of the infirmary that the person who saw him had permission to escort their youngest brother back by using everything but brute force.

Everything seemed okay, Ace didn't show signs of those bad pains anymore and had _even_ stayed in bed, until midnight. A cry was hear. It was loud, desperate and in full of pain and it was a call of Marco name. The cry was so overwhelmingly painful that it clenched the hearts of anyone who's heard it. It had awoken the entire ship.

The moment the cry was heard was the moment he heard the door to Marco's room slam close. Thatch too, with the other commanders, ran full speed to the infirmary to see what was happening. He had never heard Ace cry out like that. It was a scream that would be sure to haunt some nightmares.

Everything was chaos upon arrival. Marco was completely feral, trying to force his way inside. There were various crewmates laying wounded or unconscious on the ground. Those who weren't on the ground were actively trying to stop Marco from entering the infirmary. It took half of the commanders to hold Marco down.

Another cry of pain came from inside the infirmary. Nurses were running in and out of the room. Thatch was scared. What the hell was happening in there? Why was his baby brother in so much pain? He felt so useless outside the room. Not that he would be really helpful inside the room.

The only moment the nurses came to talk to them was when they asked for Ace's first mate, Deuce. That was it. No news no information on what was happening. Absolutely nothing.

This went on for two hours. Two hours of cries of pain. Two hours trying to hold back a feral Marco. Two hours of complete and utter torture.

—————

Ace didn't know what was happening. Everything hurt, especially his stomach. He acted like it didn't, but shit. He really wanted to do something, anything to keep his mind away from the pain. Anything was better than laying here useless in bed with way too painful, stupid stomach pains. So if the only way he was going to get out of this shit was by acting like nothing is hurting and staying in bed than he would do it.

In the beginning it wasn't too hard. The one pain he had in the dining hall had definitely been the worse. He had held such a good poker face the entire day that the nurses left him unsupervised at night. They were in the next room and of course they said that if anything was happening that he should call of help, but he wouldn't do that.

The pains had only gotten worse and worse. Somewhere around ten he noticed that he was bleeding again. He just couldn't figure out from where. His wound had been fixed and bandaged, so it couldn't be that. So what wasn't it.

At one point it got so bad that the had the curl in on himself. Soft whimpers and please escaped his mouth and tears were in the corners of his eyes. He really wanted Marco here. His instincts were screaming for Marco and his presence so he could be reassured by the words and touches of the Phoenix, but he couldn't. He told himself over and over again that he was fine and to not be a cry baby. He had to stay strong if he wanted to do his duties tomorrow.

Somewhere around midnight something popped. It was like he had pissed the bed. Oh boy, he had thought that those earlier pain where bad. Fuck these were twice as bad. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't act like nothing was wrong, because something clearly was. So he screamed.

It was as if a dam had been broken. He cried out Marco's name louder that he had ever done. People came rushing in immediately. Trying to hold him down and trying to calm him, but nothing worked. He wanted Marco. He needed Marco. He called out again. What was taking Marco so long?

There were people around him talking to him and to each other but he wasn't listening. The only thing he needed was Marco. There was so much going on. It was so loud. "Ace! Ace! You need to push." He heard someone say. Who, he didn't know. Why did he need to push? Push what? "Ace! You need to push the baby out!" Baby? Baby! What the fuck!

The looked at the nurse who said that. The nurse noticed that she had his attention. "Ace! Listen to me. You are in labor. You are delivering a baby. Don't panic. Everything is going to be alright." No! No! He didn't want a baby. Why were they telling him this? He wasn't even pregnant. He would have known. He was panicking, panicking very hard. He couldn't breath. Another contraction hit. Why couldn't he breath? Why were they lying to him?

Where is Marco? Marco could fix everything. Why wasn't he here? Didn't he hear his cry for help? Ace noticed that he had a sea stone bracelet on and some IV's in his arm. He tried to move his arm to rip those things off him. "Ace! You need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Fuck, he's having a panic attack!"

"What do we do? We can't sedate him. We can't bring Marco in here without tearing us to shreds and Ace won't listen to us!"

"Get some else in here than! That masked guy! Deuce! Get his ass in here to help!"

After a few minutes Deuce came rushing in. He quickly sat down next to Ace. "Deuce, you've got to calm him down. He's being a danger to himself and the baby."

"The baby?" Deuce asked in shock.

"Yes the baby. Now help us! Get Ace calm or at least breathing normally." Deuce instantly became a nervous wreck. Yeah, he was a doctor and yeah, he had expected to be asked for help for an injury not for a baby. He was a field medic, now he would dare to say a good doctor, but he had never ever done something like this. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

He grabbed Ace's hand and gently rubbed his fingers over it. "Hey Ace. It's me. Can you focus on me? You see I have this really good story that I've been writing and I need you to listen to it. Its about these three boys on an island. And they live in the jungle. In the forest they hunt and rob everything that is moving."

Deuce could see that Ace was listening to what he was saying. He was recognizing it. So he continued until Ace seemed to be relatively calm as one can be in this situation. He actually couldn't stand it. Every few minutes a contraction would hit and reminded him and Ace that there apparently a baby to deliver.

He didn't even know Ace was pregnant, but it seemed like Ace also didn't know. Deuce couldn’t even see Ace showing or complaining about symptoms.

This all went on for two hours. Two hours full of stories. Two hours of hearing Ace scream in pain. Two hours of concern for the unknown baby. Two hours of complete and utter torture.

Than the first cries were heard. Deuce couldn't actually believe it. His omega friend had really been pregnant. Ace collapsed exhausted on the bed. He couldn't begin to imagine te pain, stress and tiredness his former captain was feeling.

The nurses cut the cord, did some tests and cleaned the baby, wrapped the baby in some blankets before handing it to Ace. "Congratulations, it's a boy. He was born a little too early, but everything seems fine."

Ace looked at the baby in disbelief. "It's mine?" He asked quietly.

The nurses nodded. "You should feed him. He probably hungry."

It took Ace a few minutes to register that. "I can do that? How?"

"With your nipple and support his head." Ace looked down at the baby again and did as he was told.

A few nurses went outside. Ace took that time to try to talk to Deuce. "Deu, is this baby really mine?"

Deuce nodded. "Yes, I was here to confirm it."

"Why wasn't Marco here? Did he leave when he found out I was having a baby? I promise that I didn't know. I took my suppressants and birth control. I would have told him if I knew. I swear." Ace sounded so incredibly sad that it squeezed his heart.

"No of course not. He would never do that. Marco is here, but outside. He wasn't able to come in because he went feral. The nurses were afraid he would complicate things."

It looked like Ace was satisfied with his answer, because Ace fell asleep after he stopped talking. Like a second after. It made Deuce panic for a moment, before he realized that Ace was asleep. He carefully picked up the baby in Ace's arms, so it wouldn't fall. He adjusted his grip a little and waited.

—————

It was absolutely quiet in the hall. Marco had half since calmed down and now everyone was waiting on the news one of the nurses would bring. A nurses came out. There was blood all over her, but she looked relatively happy. That had to be something good right?

"Uh, this maybe unexpected for all of us, but Ace was unknowingly pregnant and had a baby! Congratulations Marco, it's a boy." The nurse announced.

You could see the reality come back in Marco's eyes, before widening in shock and surprise. He didn't understand. Ace had been pregnant? He glanced up at other people to see if they had also heard the same thing the nurses had said to him. It looked like they had.

He could feel the hold on him soften. He took that opportunity to get out of his brothers grip and quickly ran into the infirmary.

Deuce jumped in surprise when the door was slammed open and close. He saw Marco rushing at Ace. He almost stood up to defend Ace against Marco, knowing that he had been feral not even a second ago, but decided against it. He couldn't win against Marco and didn't want to risk any harm to the baby boy. It also looked like Marco didn't mean any harm.

Marco looked at Deuce the moment he finished checking Ace. His eyes were zeroing in on the baby he held in his arms. "Is he mine? Is that my baby-yoi?" Marco slowly walked up to Deuce. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah. I-uuuh it is."

"Did Ace know?"

"No."

"Oh."

Deuce held his arms out to Marco for him to hold his baby.

Marco swallowed hard. He was shaking. A carefully wrapped his hands around the small human being, his baby. He cautiously moved him in the right position, as if the baby was made of glass.

Now that his left arm was free he brought up his hand and gently poked the left cheek of the baby, conforming that he really wasn't hallucinating.

"I should probably give you two some time alone. Call me if you need anything." Marco was snapped out of his thoughts as Deuce left the room.

Marco sat down on he chair that Deuce had left just a few seconds ago. His free hand grabbed Ace's hand and he gently rubbed the back of it.

Ace looked exhausted. He had just delivered a baby so it was to be expected. Marco felt guilty. He should have been there to help Ace.

A few nurses came in again to see if everything was okay, but Marco didn't want them here. The urge to protect his mate and his newborn was overwhelming. Nobody could come near them. He would protect them now after he failed to be there. Show them that he was a good alpha. He would provide everything. 

Marco looked at Ace and than at the baby. He let of a soft laugh. They would make the perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Anyway. The next works I will be working on are the works that are needing another chapter. My four next update will hopefully be ‘soulmate switch’, ‘dear school people’, ‘what’s it like to have a family?’ And ‘where can I feel safe?’. So I’m not planning on posting anything new for a while. 
> 
> I will also be very busy in January. I’ll try to write as much as I can, but it probably won’t be much.


End file.
